Dare To Kiss
by AutobotV
Summary: Jazz was dared to kiss the first Decepticon he sees whilst on patrol, little does he know it won't end with the kiss alone! Rated M for EXPLICT BONDING! ?xJazz


**Dare to Kiss**

_Wrote this for a friend but I'm not telling who _

* * *

Jazz was the ultimate daredevil in the Autobot fraction and everyone knew it. Give him a dare and he would do it without question or care, he was such a risk taker he made the twins look like immature pranksters, which they weren't too happy about. Every time they gave Jazz a dare he'd do it with top results and alwasy came back with a cheeky grin on his face as if to say, told ya so. Even though Prowl had told him time and time again to cut it out, he'd still do it. He loved to show off and beamed when other Autobot's marveled him for his reckless bravery, everyone except the Autobot brothers. Sideswipe grumbled as he sipped his Energon with his brother Sunstreaker who was whining, they had just given another dare to Jazz, who just did it and yet again made them look like fools.

'It's not fair! He does everything we throw at him! There has to be something he wouldn't dare do!' wailed the yellow Lambo.

Sideswipe sighed.

'Like what? He stole Ratchet's tools and framed Wheeljack for it, messed up Prowl's paperwork, mixed up Perceptor's chemicals, doodled on Prime's face when he was in recharge, kicked Track's up the aft, tinkered with Blaster's Sound System and made him blow up everyone's audio processors and he even graffitied all over Hoist's buildings. To top it off he just ran round the base screaming, I'd do Ironhide! Face it bro...he's tough.'

The twins grumbled as they tried to think of something they had never even attempted to do. Something that Jazz would never do, something that Jazz would be too scared to do. What though? They had dared him to harass every other Autobot and he enjoyed it, not caring if he got caught. Every single Autobot. At the sudden thought Sideswipe got an idea and a sly smile crept onto his face.

'I got an idea...we'll make him do a dare to haress a Decepticon!'

Sunstreaker looked up, a grin forming on his face. Jazz never went near a Decepticon unless he had to, not because he was scared but because he didn't particularly like them.

'Hey...that could work...but wait, what could we make him do? We can't tell him to go shoot one, that's his job!'

Sideswipe pondered on that comment. They needed Jazz to do something he wouldn't normally do to a Decepticon, maybe what he wouldn't mind doing to an Autobot.

'How about we make him hug one?' suggested Sideswipe.

'Nah, too sissy.'

'Sing to one?'

'Forget it, he'd do it.'

'Glomp one?'

'That's the same as hugging!'

Sideswipe sighed and thought. He thought until he got an idea, an idea that made him giggle and snicker at the very thought of it. Sunstreaker looked confused as his brother seemed to be trying to hold in a barrel of laughs.

'What is it?' demanded the yellow Lambo.

Sideswipe snickered and he whispered something into Sunstreaker's audio that even made the yellow lambo giggle with exciment. They looked at each other, still laughing. It was perfect, there was no way in a smelting pool chance that Jazz would do even this! After they had stopped laughing they went off to find the Autobot, who was having a chat with Blaster and Track's. Sideswipe smirked, this was perfect. If other Autobots were around to hear the dare then Jazz would be hulmilated or worse. As the twins approached, Jazz noticed them and smirked as they got closer.

'Well, well, if it ain't the Autobot troublesome duo...you got another little dare you want to throw at me?' chuckled the Porchse.

Sunstreaker had a hard time to control his giggling as Sideswipe began the dare.

'Oh we got a dare for you Jazz but we're not sure if you're up to it!' sneered Sideswipe.

Jazz laughed out loud.

'Not up to it? Me? Are you forgetting this is Jazz you're talking about!'

Sideswipe shrugged.

'Well I personally don't think you can do it Jazz, I mean if you didn't do it your reputation would be ruined and me and Sunstreaker have gloating privileges for a month. There is no way you would do this dare.'

Jazz fumed a little, this must of been one heck of a dare if Sideswipe was acting like this. He had passed every dare they had thrown at him and by now the twins must of been getting desperate to knock him off his high chair. Blaster looked interested while Track's seemed to be stepping back, hoping it has nothing to do with his aft.

'This I gotta hear.' snickerdd Blaster.

'Just make sure it has nothing to do with me!' snapped Tracks, as Jazz demanded for the dare.

'Look, I'll do your stupid little dare...just tell me what it is!' snapped Jazz.

Sideswipe smirked, a sly look in his optics.

'Kay, but if you refuse to do it me and Sunstreaker have gloating privileges for two months and we get your music collection!'

Jazz would of said no in a normal circumstances, his music collection was his pride and joy, but he wasn't about to look scared infront of Track's and Blaster. Plus what could the Twin's dare him to do that would be so bad? He nodded his head quickly.

'C'mon just tell me what it is, I accept for Primus' sake!'

Sideswipe grinned.

'I dare you to go out on patrol by yourself and when you spot the first Decepticon you see...you have to...hehehe...you have to...'

Sideswipe paused as he had to contain his snickering, Jazz getting impatience.

'I have to do what?' he snapped.

What Sideswipe said next made his jaw drop and Blaster and Track's optics widen with shock. Sideswipe almost laughed out when he finished the dare.

'You have to kiss him!'

Jazz was speechless as the twins fell to the floor laughing like mad. Kiss a Decepticon? That was even worse then kissing a femme when she was drunk. Plus there weren't a lot of female Decepticons on Earth. He grumbled as he looked over his shoulder to see Tracks and Blaster stare back, expecting him to walk off and forget about it. However Jazz was very sturborn and he wasn't about to look like a fool. He growled at the twins who managed to stop laughing.

'Fine, I'll kiss the first Decepticon I see and you better have your lie sensor detectors on line when I get back!'

Jazz stomped off towards the exit leaving a shocked Track's and Blaster and a pair of twins who thought there was no way that Jazz would ever kiss a Decepticon, to them none of them were attractive.

'Bet you he comes back without kissing one.' whispered Tracks.

'You're on!' chuckled Blaster.

Jazz grumbled as he left the base, transformed and drove off, determined to find a Decepticon to do the dare on...hoping he wouldn't bump into a Insecticon.

* * *

Jazz groaned as he drove around the desert, so far he found nothing, not one Decepticon. he couldn't just go back and say, I didn't see one, his reputation was at stake. He drove and drove, keeping his sensors on high alert. Lately the Decepticons had been quiet and that was good news, but right now it was bad news, Jazz wasn't too keen to sneak into their base. As he drove he began to wonder who he might see first.

'I hope it ain't Megatron.' shuddered Jazz.

Megatron wasn't his type, that was for sure, he had a good looking face and all but Jazz could never see himself kissing him, the mad and crazy wasn't his type, plus he always pictured Megatron to be a bucket head.

'Starscream ain't too bad, but man is he a whiney bitch or what!' snickered Jazz.

Starscream had a pretty boy face but he was too whiny and annoying. Defiantly not Jazz's type. Sky Warp and Thundercracker were pretty much the same but they were a little bit tougher and buffer, still not Jazz's type.

'Dear Primus, don't let any Insecticon be out for a snack today!' moaned Jazz.

Jazz couldn't stand them, they were so very icky and creepy. Not to mention butt ugly and greedy when it came to food. Jazz grumbled as he drove what felt like miles and he still didn't pick up one Decepticon.

'Was there anyone I missed?' he wondered.

Before he could even think, his sensors went off, meaning a Decepticon was about. He felt a little nervous but he drove off towards the signal, wondering who it was. Who would be out here all by themselves.

'Please don't let it be a Constructicon!' moaned Jazz as he got closer and closer.

Finally Jazz reached a rock that was blocking his view of the Decepticon, who should be standing right behind it, according to Jazz's sensors. Jazz quietly transformed and crept up behind the rock before masking his Energy Signature. Looking over the top of the rock, he saw the first Decepticon he had seen all day...and smirked.

'Well, well...if it isn't Soundwave.' chuckled the Porsche.

Soundwave was standing next to a human telephone post, his wires interlinking with the human made ones so he could intercept any transmission's the humans were sending to each other. To the other Autobots he was a menace and annoying when he managed to steal their data. To Jazz, he was perfect, not to sissy, not too crazy but the only problem was how he was going to get the Decepticon to take off the mask. He had heard that Soundwave did have a face but kept it hidden from others, for some strange and unknown reason. Jazz began to think and looked round, grinning when he saw a cave not too far. After quickly formulating a plan he snickered as he grabbed a pebble, stood up and threw it at Soundwave's head.

'Hey Decepti-can...come and get me!' he yelled.

To his surprise Soundwave spun round and grabbed the pebble, crushing it in his hands. Jazz whistled, a little impressed but ran off as Soundwave charged at him, very angry.

'You'll regret that Autobot!' he growled.

Jazz snickered as he ran deep into the cave and quickly found a hiding place, deep within the old cave. He sat and waited until he saw Soundwave walk in, looking around with his blaster out and ready. Jazz grinned as he stood right next to him, unaware of his presence. Jazz thought of a quick plan, jump out, surprise him and rip off the mask and then kiss him, dare over. Jazz waited until Soundwave was off guard and looking away from him until he pounced. Soundwave gasped when Jazz jumped on him and tore off his mask.

'What the slag do you think you're-MRF!'

Jazz tried not to grin as he managed to crush his lips against Soundwave's, the Decepticon in complete shock at what the Autobot was doing to him. Jazz couldn't help but tease him when he slipped his glossa into Soundwave's open mouth and stroke it against his. The Porsche smirked when he realized that Soundwave wasn't moving, his blaster had fallen from his hand and his optics under his visor had widened with shock. Jazz held it for a moment before breaking it off and jumping away from Soundwave, still frozen in place. Jazz licked his lips as he passed the Decepticon, intending to leave him there until his logic circuits rebooted.

'Nothing personel Soundwave...later!' he chuckled.

However before Jazz could leave he suddenly felt something grab him, swing him round and slam him into the wall. Looking up in shock he saw Soundwave glare down at him, a little angered at what the Porsche had done. Jazz formed an uneasy smile as Soundwave's grip on him tightened.

'Hey c'mon Soundwave, it was just a little joke!' he snickered.

Then to Jazz's shock, Soundwave suddenly crushed his lips against his, kissing him french style. Jazz's optics widened as he felt Soundwave's glossa stroke his and tried to hold a moan in when he felt the Decepticon press his body up against his. What was Soundwave doing? All he did was kiss him, he didn't expect him to throw him against the wall and have his way with him. Jazz had always figured him to be the silent stoic type, this was didn't seem to be him at all. However Jazz didn't know Soundwave very well, he didn't know that Soundwave didn't like being played around with and that he was atcully quite the expert when it came to kissing. Jazz couldn't help but moan when he felt Soundwave's groin area rub against his and his own glossa finally came into play with Soundwave's. The flavours he tasted were so sweet, a mixture of Energon and oil made a unique taste in Jazz's mouth and he hungered for more. Then Soundwave pulled away and Jazz saw his face fully for the first time, Soundwave's mouth forming a devilish smirk that made the Autobot flush red.

'Just a joke?' he chuckled, licking Jazz's face.

Jazz didn't flinch in disgust as he felt Soundwave's warm glossa trace down his face, instead he made a small gasp and twitched as he felt Soundwave stroke his chest, his fingers tracing round his Autobot Insignia. Soundwave pulled back and grinned again, the Porsche over come with pleasure after just being kissed and touched.

'Sorry to dissapoint you Autobot but I don't like it when I'm being toyed with.' he purred as he stroked Jazz's chest and traced his other hand down Jazz's back near his aft.

Jazz made a gasp as he felt more pleasure from the Decepticon's touch and made a small whine when he suddenly bucked his hips forward. He only came here to kiss the first Decepticon who he saw, he didn't expect to be suddenly turned on by Soundwave's touches. He came here on a dare but right now that didn't seem to be important as Soundwave began licking and nipping the wires around his neck.

'D-dam.' he goaned as he felt his sensitive cords get the treament of a life time.

He groaned as Soundwave stroked his aft and traced his fingers along the Autobot's cod piece, his other hand that was on his chest had moved round the back of his head and the fingers traced around his horns. It was pure bliss as Soundwave leaned back in to kiss him again and Jazz was only to glad to kiss back. It was like a battle was taking place within their mouths as their glossa's ran over each other and Jazz finally wrapped his arms round Soundwave's shoulders, his hips pressing up against his. Soundwave pulled away and grinned again.

'I thought you just wanted a kiss?' he teased.

Jazz shook his head and almost crushed his hips against the Decepticon's. Soundwave did nothing and Jazz whined as he continued to stare down at him.

'N-no' he winced as he tried to send signals to tell Soundwave wanted he wanted.

Soundwave ignored the signals, he wanted to hear it from the Autobot's mouth. He leaned in and whispered into his audio, still stroking his cod piece.

'Then what it is it you want?' he purred, licking the Autobot's audio when he finished.

Jazz gasped as he bucked his hips again, pleasure reaching it's peak and his need for the Decepticon growing. He had no idea Soundwave could be a tease but, dam, was he good. he looked up at Soundwave, his cheek's flustered as he tried to get the words out.

'I-I...I need...Oh slag I need...need...you' he gasped, Soundwave still stroking his groin area.

Soundwave smirked.

'Need me for what?'

Jazz whined as Soundwave continued his game and he almost wrapped his legs round him, if he wasn't so tall. He was trembling as Soundwave continued to caress him in ways that were so good, making his Spark pulse with excitement.

'S-Soundwave...c'mon man...I...I...I want you...right...right now.' he groaned.

Soundwave smirked, he seemed to be enjoying this and again he teased the Autobot.

'You want me?'

'SOUNDWAVE!' wailed Jazz, bucking his hips wildly, almost crushing the armour on his waist.

Jazz was getting impatience as his Spark screamed at him for more of the pleasure. Soundwave decided to end the game and leaned in again and whispered something into Jazz's audio's.

'Beg.' he demanded.

Jazz groaned as Soundwave then used one of his hands to slip under some exposed armour to stroke wires and touch sensitive circuitry, making the Autobot's need grow and grow. He didn't care if he was a Decepticon, he wanted him, so bad. That smile of his that teased him, that voice that commanded him...something inside told him to obey.

'P-please.' he winced as he ground his hips against Soundwave once more.

Soundwave chuckled and leaned in to kiss the Autobot again, he kissed back, hungry for the taste. Jazz made a sigh of relif and whined as he heard the Decepticon remove his cod piece and then began to remove the Autobot's. Jazz finally managed to get his legs round Soundwave's waist, squeezing tight so Soundwave was close and made another sound of pleasure when he felt Soundwave trace his fingers around his bonding ports. He bucked again and moaned as he looked up at Soundwave, his cheeks flustered, his body hot as his Spark was pulsing with excitement causing his circuitry to heat up and his Energon within him boil up. He wasn't sure if Soundwave was going to do it and begged again.

'P-please Soundwave...please?'

Soundwave smirked and Jazz threw his head back as he felt a very powerful and very pleasurable jolt of energy ran threw his body and into his Spark. He gasped and cried out in pure bliss as he felt Soundwave's spark send waves of energy into his own Spark Chamber, making his Spark pulse in pleasure, his body receiving a very intense bond as very circuit within himcame to life. He felt Soundwave stroke his chest. teasing his SHU that lay under the armour and the other hand surpporting him, making sure he wouldn't fall. Every wave of energy that Soundwave sent him pulsed in perfect sync with his as the Decepticon drew energy from the Autobot's spark, making his more powerful and pleasurable for the Autobot. Jazz groaned and gasped as he clutched round Soundwave, kissing his neck to taste his flavours and nipping them slightly when he felt powerful jolts. Soundwave rocked his hips against his and Jazz cried out as he felt the pleasure reach it's peck.

'O-oh...oh P-Primus...O-oh...slag...' groned Jazz, hugging Soundwave tight.

Then to Jazz's shock and disappointment, Soundwave disconnected his bonding wires and stood back, leaving Jazz still pumped with energy that needed release. The Autobot looked at him confused and whined.

'W-why'd you stop?' he asked, his tone made it quite clear he was desperate for more.

Soundwave smirked and Jazz watched puzzled as Soundwave removed the front part of his armour, reveling his SHU where his Spark was pulsing brightly.

'I'm not done yet.' he snickered as he apprached Jazz.

Jazz watched as Soundwave gently removed his own chest armour and Jazz saw his SHU within him pulsing very fast, Energy that had no where to go and that need more pleasure. He looked up at Soundwave who smirked as he suddenly grabbed Jazz and crushed their chests together, his mouth crushing down on his. Jazz screamed into Soundwave's mouth as he felt the most wonderful experience explode within his chest as his and Soundwave's Spark's almost merged together. He graoned and moaned against the Decepticon's mouth and he felt the boiling Energon from within him trickle out of his mouth and down his chin, the Decepticon lapping it up. Jazz wasn't sure how much more he could take as he reached his limits, hugging Soundwave in a death tight grip, throwing his head back and screamed in pleasure as Soundwave sent the climax of energy back to him, his voice echoing around the cave.

* * *

The Twins, Blaster and Tracks waited for Jazz to return, wondering if he did kiss a Decepticon. As the four waited Blaster tried to guess who Jazz might of ran into.

'Y'think he saw Starscream?' he asked.

'I'd rather kiss a cactus than that whiny sissy.' sneered Tracks.

'What about any Insecticon?' asked Sunstreaker.

'I hope for his sake he doesn't.' chuckled Blaster.

'What about Megatron?' suggested Tracks.

'You're gonna give me nightmares!' wailed Sunstreaker

Sideswipe sighed and he sat up when he saw a cloud of smoke heading towards him, his sensors telling him that it was Jazz. The others noticed and jumped up, wondering what Jazz would say, turning on their lie detectors. As soon as he was within the base, Jazz transformed back into his robot mode, Blaster noticing a dazed look in his optics. Sideswipe ran up to him, eager for the answer.

'Well? Did you kiss one?' he asked.

Jazz looked at him and made a small nod as he walked passed them in a dream like state. The twins howled in misery as their lie sensors came back negative and Blaster giving Tracks some Energon. Sunstreaker wailed as his dreams of owning Jazz's prized music collection were gone.

'DAMMIT! ISN'T THERE ANYTHING HE WON'T DO!?' he cried.

Sideswipe huffed in anger.

'Next time we should dare him to do one.' he grumbled.

As the twins wallowed in defeat and Tracks and Blaster demanded which Decepticon Jazz kissed, the Porsche smirked. After the amazing bonding experience he had with Soundwave, the Decepticon put his mask back on and left him there, saying that he might catch him around some other time. He didn't go there for the sex, he went because he was dared to kiss the first Decepticon he saw which ended up in a wonderful and once-in-a-lifetime experience. As Blaster and Tracks continued to pester him he wondered if he would run into Soundwave, alone, ever again. Meanwhile at Decepticon base Soundwave was reading a report when Frenzy and Rumble showed up, both of them giggling like crazy. Soundwave sighed.

'What do you to want?' he snapped.

Frenzy fell over laughing as Rumble tried to talk.

'H-Hey Soundwave...sorry man but...me and Rumble...'

He fell over laughing again much to the Decepticon's officer's annoyance. Soundwave pulled them up and knocked them both on the head until they both stopped laughing.

'Alright now what is it?' he sighed.

Rumble smirked as he explained the purpose of their visit.

'You up for a dare Soundwave? Frenzy here says you wouldn't dare kiss an Autobot but I made a bet against him that you would! We just want you to fly around and kiss the first Autobot you see on patrol and if you do it, we leave you alone for a month and do all your paperwork! So you in or not?'

Unknown to Frenzy and Rumble, who were still giggling like infants, Soundwave made a devilish smirk underneath his mask as he gave his full attention to the small Decepticons.


End file.
